This invention relates to a compact workout apparatus suitable for use by an adult human. More particularly, this invention relates to such an apparatus which is adapted to be installed in the wall of a building.
Physical fitness is becoming increasingly important. More and more adult humans are working out to keep in shape. One important offshoot of this trend is a proliferation of workout devices that are to be used in one's home. Many of these devices are relatively compact in that they take up little space, e.g., in the bedroom or other room where the device is set up. However, with homes and apartments becoming smaller, even the relatively little space taken up by such workout devices is valuable and could be used for other things when the workout device is not in use. Also, having the workout device remain in view when not in use can be disadvantageous to the overall decor of the room in which the device is located.
Certain devices have been suggested which fold up and can be placed under one's bed when not in use. However, such devices may require substantial time and effort to unfold for a workout and to fold again for storage. Also, such foldable devices often fail to give a full body workout. That is, because of their compact structure, such foldable devices exercise only one part of the body. While this is better than nothing; a workout of more than one group of muscles is much more preferred.
Certain prior devices have been suggested which involve placing weights into a piece of furniture, e.g., a cabinet placed up against a wall. See, for example, Benedict U.S. Pat. No. 332,989; Boger U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,219; Barkschat U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,645; and Baswell U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,181. While the cabinet may hide the workout equipment, the presence of the cabinet in the room is a constant reminder of this equipment. Also, the cabinet itself does take up space.
The use of weights to provide a resistance force for a workout has disadvantages. The weights are bulky and, therefore, take up space. In addition, having a substantial amount of weight on the upper floors of a conventional home may be structurally dangerous. Also, weights are quite noisy in use so that, for example, one may not be able to use such weight-based devices in apartments or condominiums without disturbing one's neighbors.
Many of the prior compact workout devices were structurally unstable and, thus, could be easily upset with the possibility of injuring the person working out and/or damaging the surroundings in which the device is located.